This application is for a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research, the goal of which is to provide support for principal investigator to mentor clinical fellows in the Division of Ocular Immunology in patient-oriented research. The goal of the fellowship program is to develop independent investigators, capable of assuming leadership roles in clinical investigation. The proposed fellowship program will be based in the clinical division of Ocular Immunology in the Department of Ophthalmology but will interact with the multidisciplinary Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation at Johns Hopkins and with the Johns Hopkins Center for Clinical Trials, which is based primarily in the School of Hygiene and Public Health. A fellowship program has been designed which will provide for formal research training after one year of clinical fellowship in the area of uveitis and immune-mediated ocular disorders. Trainees will be enrolled in either the Johns Hopkins Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation or in the Center for Clinical Trials' Clinical Trials Training Program. Trainees will participate in structured schedule of didactic course work followed by a research project culminating in a thesis leading to an advanced degree (e.g. Ph.D). in the relevant area. The principal investigator will be the primary mentor for the clinical activities and for the research projects. Research experience will be derived from the principal investigator's ongoing patient-oriented research activities, including his chairmanship of the Studies of Ocular Complications of AIDS Research Group, and his own ongoing epidemiologic study into the occurrence of resistant cytomegalovirus (CMV) in patients being treated for CMV retinitis, the CMV Retinitis and Viral Resistance project. Individuals successfully pursuing this training program should emerge well qualified to conduct patient-oriented research as independent investigators.